Księżycowa miłość
by Chatelet
Summary: Czego jeszcze pragnie Voldemort i czy jego najwierniejsza przyjaciółka jest w stanie pomóc mu spełnić to marzenie..  Voldemort i Bellatrix Lastrange. Komentujcie jak wam się podoba


Zegar wskazywał już prawie północ. W pokoju panowałaby nieprzenikniona ciemność, gdyby nie delikatne światło księżyca wdzierające się przez ciężkie i gęste powietrze do pomieszczenia. Była pełnia. Ciemnowłosa czarownica o jasnej cerze stała w oknie i patrzyła błądzącym wzrokiem w ciemność. Na jej twarzy malował się wyraz zakłopotania i przerażenia, ale jednocześnie nieopisanej radości i spełnienia. Oto ten, który od tak dawna był dla niej autorytetem, którego mogła słuchać o każdej porze dnia, od którego nie mogła oderwać wzroku, gdy byli razem, ten któremu mogła jeść z ręki i ten którego darzyła nieogarniętą, skrytą miłością od niepamiętnych czasów był teraz w tym pokoju co ona. Byli sami. Stał metr, może dwa metry za nią. Słyszała jego spokojny oddech. Czuła jego przenikliwe spojrzenie na sobie. Po chwili, która zdawała jej się wiecznością, mężczyzna zrobił krok w jej kierunku. Poruszał się prawie bezszelestnie. Miało się wrażenie, że sunie w powietrzu i tylko poły jego szaty szeleszczą zderzając się z cząsteczkami powietrza. Był już tak blisko, że Bellatrix miała wrażenie, że słyszy jego równomierne bicie serca. Poczuła delikatny powiew, a po chwili lodowata dłoń spoczęła na jej prawym ramieniu. Była to chwila, o której nigdy nie mogła nawet śnić. Spłynęło na nią uczucie ciepła, gorąca, które powoli ogarniało całe jej ciało. Chciała aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Zamknęła oczy, czuła jak jej serce powoli przyspiesza. Zaczęła szybciej oddychać, jej pierś delikatnie falowała w blasku księżyca. Nagle usłyszała w lewym uchu cichy głos, przypominający syk węża. Był zimny, poważny, ale sprawił, że przeszedł ją dreszcz szczęścia, a jej dekolt pokryła gęsia skórka.

-Dobrze wiesz, że jesteś moją najwierniejszą przyjaciółką, Bellatrix... - wyszeptał jej do ucha. Czuła jego zimny oddech na swojej szyi. - Taaak, nigdy nie zapomnę wszystkiego co dla mnie zrobiłaś. Byłaś ze mną zawsze, gdy cię potrzebowałem, zawsze chętna do pomocy, chętna do poświęceń. - Odwróciła głowę i mogła teraz zobaczyć twarz Czarnego Pana. Trupio blada, z cienkimi lekko czerwonymi ustami, dwoma pionowymi szparkami zamiast nosa i małymi czerwonymi oczami o pionowych źrenicach, które zdawały się w dziwny sposób wdzierać do jej mózgu. Poczuła, że Voldemort kładzie swoją drugą rękę na jej tali i znowu ogarnęło ją owo miłe uczucie. Jej serce zabiło mocniej, zdradzając właścicielce, że właśnie spełnia się jej marzenie, coś o czym śniła od tak dawna. Odwróciła się i spojrzała niepewnie w jego oczy.

-Mam już prawie wszystko. Władzę. Miliony osób na moich rozkazach. Dzielną i oddaną armię. Ale jednej rzeczy brakowało mi przez całe moje życie. To właśnie przez to straciłem moc próbująca zabić tego chłopaka. To właśnie to ocaliło mu życie, a śmiertelne zaklęcie odbiło się od niego trafiając we mnie. Czy już wiesz o czym mówię, Bello? - Dobrze wiedziała, ale nie śmiała nawet otworzyć ust żeby coś powiedzieć. Mrugnęła tylko oczami dając znak, że wie. - Tak, moja droga. Nigdy nie zaznałem prawdziwej miłości. Od urodzenia porzucony, zawsze odosobniony, samotny. Dopiero kiedy zdobyłem władzę ludzie zaczęli mnie doceniać. Ale to nie była miłość. Wszyscy byli tacy mili, tacy życzliwi, a tak naprawdę liczyły się dla nich tylko korzyści. Chcieli mnie wykorzystać do własnych interesów, chcieli stać się sławni. Na szczęście w porę się spostrzegłem i do tego nie dopuściłem. - przerwał na chwilę i pogładził policzek czarownicy. - Ale ty Bellatrix byłaś inna. Wiem, że nie zależało ci na pieniądzach, potędze i sławie. Twoja przyjaźń i uczucia były prawdziwe. I teraz myślę, że zasłużyłaś na nagrodę. Wiem, że możesz dać mi to czego przez całe życie tak bardzo mi brakowało, możesz zaspokoić moje pragnienia, możesz dać mi choć odrobinę kobiecego ciepła i miłości. I dobrze wiem, że tego właśnie chcesz, o tym marzyłaś od tak dawna, tego pragnęłaś przez całe swoje życie. - Zbliżył się do niej. Czuła dotyk jego ciała na swoim. Czuła bicie jego serca i jego zimny oddech na swoim czole. Zamknęła oczy, a gdy jej otworzyła ujrzała bladą twarz Czarnego Pana tuż przy swojej. Jego wargi powoli dotknęły jej. Bellatrix czuła, że właśnie spełnia się jej marzenie, ale mimo to bała się do tego dopuścić. Przez umysł przelewały jej się miliony myśli, miliony problemów. Wiedziała, że mimo że ogromnie tego pragnie nie może do tego dopuścić. Pomyślała o mężu. Rudolfie. Czy wybaczył by jej tą niewielką zdradę, w końcu to Lord Voldemort, najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik wszech czasów. Przez chwilę pomyślała, że mąż może się o tym nie dowiedzieć i już chciała oddać się Czarnemu Panu, ale coś ją powstrzymało. Kocha go. Kocha Rudolfa. Nie może tego zrobić. Wyswobodziła się z objęć Voldemorta. Odeszła parę kroków w stronę wyjścia, po czym przystanęła i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

-Nie mogę. - wyszeptała spuszczając wzrok i wpatrując się uważnie w swoje stopy.

-Nie pozostawiasz mi zatem wyboru. Avada Kedavra! - błysk zielonego światła rozświetlił chwilowo pokój ukazując ciemnowłosą czarownicę upadającą na podłogę z głuchym uderzeniem i wysokiego bladego mężczyznę o wężowatych rysach twarzy patrzącego na nią z pogardą, smutkiem i zawodem. - Tak oto, z własnej głupoty i lęku zginęła najwierniejsza przyjaciółka Czarnego Pana. - dodał kierując się do wyjścia. Po chwili cichy trzask oznajmił, że Lord Voldemort deportował się.


End file.
